1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control system, display control apparatus for performing display on an external monitor connected to an imaging apparatus based on attitude information on the imaging apparatus obtained from the imaging apparatus, a control method for the same, a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A level indicating an inclination of an imaging apparatus is displayed on a back display of the imaging apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-271654 (hereinafter, Literature 1) discloses that a line parallel to a left-right direction of an imaging apparatus is fixedly displayed as a horizontal reference line in the center of a back monitor screen of the imaging apparatus, and an auxiliary horizontal shooting line is also displayed (level display) in accordance with an inclination angle of the imaging apparatus detected by an attitude detector. With such level display, to a user viewing the back monitor of the imaging apparatus in a fixed position with respect to gravity, a gravity reference line (the auxiliary horizontal shooting line in Literature 1) that rotates in an opposite direction to the inclination of the imaging apparatus appears relatively to be not moving. This is because the gravity reference line rotates with respect to the back monitor but is fixed with respect to gravity. Therefore, the user can horizontally hold the imaging apparatus by adjusting the attitude of the imaging apparatus such that the line (the horizontal reference line) fixedly displayed in the left-right direction of the imaging apparatus is aligned with the gravity reference line (the auxiliary horizontal shooting line) that appears stationary to a user regardless of the inclination of the imaging apparatus.
Meanwhile, a method (remote live view capturing) for connecting an imaging apparatus to a computer, which is an external device, and displaying, on the computer display (an external monitor), live view displayed on a back display screen of the imaging apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-049661 (hereinafter, Literature 2)). With this configuration, a user can take pictures while viewing the display on the external monitor.
The case where a level is displayed in a conventional manner as in Literature 1 using an external monitor fixedly installed regardless of the inclination of the imaging apparatus as in Literature 2 is now considered. In this case, to a user viewing the external monitor, the line displayed in a manner fixed to the left-right direction of the imaging apparatus seems to be not relatively moving, while the displayed gravity reference line that rotates in the opposite direction to the inclination of the imaging apparatus appears to be moving. Moreover, the gravity reference line seems to be moving in the opposite direction to the inclination of the imaging apparatus. Therefore, a problem arises in that when manipulating the inclination of the imaging apparatus while referring to the gravity reference line displayed on the external monitor, the photographer has trouble adjusting the attitude of the imaging apparatus as intended.